Man of Her Dreams
by kawaii-melody04
Summary: a story on how Mikan and Natsume's relationship starts and their ups and downs. i suck at summaries so i hope you like it. NXM


Chapter 1

Mikan's POV

"Mikan, you're eating so slowly. Hurry up before we get late to class. We still have exam to finish." Hotaru, my best friend told me. We're oth in second year college in the course of Mass Communication in Gakuen Alice.

"I'm sorry but my throat still hurts and I think I'm going to have a fever 'coz I can't taste the food I'm eating." I explain in a weak tone. Even though that the food looks delicious, my throat really hurts. I got wet on my way home because of the rain the other day.

When the bell starts to ring, I force myself to stand up. I just brought the remaining of my juice. I followed Hotaru to our next class. Because I felt sick, I didn't notice anyone that's in my way. I'm at the door of the canteen when I bump into someone and the juice that I was holding spilled to his shirt.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to do that," I said while wiping the wet polo shirt with my handkerchief panicky.

"You not looking on where you are going, idiot" said the man with a husky voice.

When I look up, I was surprise to see Natsume Hyuuga in front of me – the campus heartthrob.

I had crush on him since I was in high school. I'm contented just by watching him play basketball. My thought was cut short when he spoke.

"Hey, idiot, why aren't you saying anything?" Natsume ask

I look at our surroundings' notice that the students are looking at us and some are laughing. Because of embarrassment, I can't help to become irritated.

"Hey, if you're not such an idiot, why didn't you avoid me if you saw me approaching you? And I already said sorry to you. If you don't want to accept it then, be it." I said acidly.

Because we're attracting too much attention, a teacher notices us and walks to our direction.

"What's this all about? Why are you fighting?" When the teacher notice Natsume, the tone of her voice easily change from strict to sweet. "Natsume, what happen to your shirt? You should wipe it off already." She lends him her own handkerchief. Then she looks at me.

"Mikan, say sorry to Natsume. You should be more careful so you won't be in any accident."

I apologized to Natsume out of my will. I gave him a glare then I walk out of the canteen while dragging Hotaru with me.

After our exam, I'm still frowning. I'm still thinking about what happen at the canteen, because of that incident, it affected my exam. I can't think clearly because of it.

I can't let go of the incident and keep on thinking how Natsume humiliate me in front of everybody. He thinks every girl in school is falling to his charm. He should think again, 'coz I'm not falling. I won't waste my time on looking on his face.

Even though, I think about those things, I still can't hide the fact that I'm in love with him. I felt myself shiver when I see his face on a short distance. It's just that my pride come over me and said those things.

"Hey, you look like a crazy lady that keeps murmuring t herself. You keep on pouting." Hotaru told me. I didn't notice that she' following me. We've been classmates since elementary so we know each other.

"That Natume guy is so irritating. Thinking he's all high an mighty."

"But, it's your fault in the first place. Why aren't you looking to were your going?"

"Hmph, Hotaru, your siding on him even though I'm your best friend"

"Stop the drrama, Mikan. Even though your at fault, I still side on you. Even though I keep looking at Nasume's face that I could almost faint" Hotaru said while closing her eyes.

I just rolled my eyes on her antics. "Stop that, Hotaru. You're scaring me."

"Why? He's your crush after all. You keep on begging me to watch his every game and now your suddenly irritated."

"Whatever. His not a gentleman."

"Hmmm. But you still like him."

"Whatever Hotaru"

"But kidding aside, didn't you blush when you're wiping his shirt? You're so close to him, you could almost smell his perfume."

"Do you think I have time to think about that when I'm panicking?"

"What if your just acting to make him pity you and to get his attention."

"You know what, you're too much. You keep on thinking stupid things. I think you're the one doing it?"

_But I still wish that he will notice me._

Then Hotaru suddenly pinch me that make me squeal. I do the same thing to her until it turns into the game of tag.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW**

_"So, a kiss will make you shut up. Hahaha"_

_"Why did you do that?"_

_"You don't have the right to kiss me,Pevert."_


End file.
